


Hideaway.

by Cassiopeia5493



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom, Percival Graves - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia5493/pseuds/Cassiopeia5493
Summary: Graves has to take somewhere safe.





	Hideaway.

You look at man in front of you. Percival Graves. His coat is still around your shoulders, even as he comes into the small interrogation room and sits across the small table from you.  
“I apologize for the coldness of room” He says, placing a stack of parchment over the table and ruffling over it. You study him, he’s taken his jacket off, came into the interrogation room in his waistcoat and shirt, his clothes look expensive and well taken care off. Probably a domestic elf. His coat feels expensive on your shoulders, is warm and soft. It smells good.  
“I’m sure there’s nothing you can do about it” You say. He offered you his coat when his aurors found you on the restaurant, hiding behind the bar.  
“Wampus. Nomag born, flying marks on Ilvermorny, still ended up working at The Unicorn. How did that happen?” He says and you can’t help but roll your eyes.  
“I don’t see how that relates to what happened there” You say.  
“Answer the question”  
“I’m Nomag born. My parents died back in ‘18 during the spanish flu outbreak” You say begrudgingly “I have a sister and someone has to pay for her school stuff”  
He nods and looks at you “Did you know about the meeting that was going to take place there?”  
You shake your head “It’s a club. Lots of people come and go. Lots of people meet. I just try to mind my own business. I just work there because the pay is good”  
Graves looks at you, his eyes going up and down your body or what he can see of it “But did you realize those people were, are, Grindelwald supporters?”  
You cross your arms “Not until they started to throw curses around”  
Graves looks at your face “They seemed to be going after Nomag borns especifically?”  
“I don’t know. You say… That guy… The one that… He was a good man. Had a family. Was trying to save up money for when his eldest had to go to Ilvermorny” You say looking at him. 

Graves looks at you intently, his dark eyes go over your face “What happened tonight?”  
You explain how the night had started as a normal one, like every other, people coming and going, some trouble makers here and there, there was always that one guy that tried to get his hands on one of waitresses, then the Grindelwald supporters started to arrive, they asked for one of the back rooms, went in there for a while, then hell broke loose. They had started attacking people, some managed to apparate others weren’t so lucky. You tried to ran but one of them grabbed you and in the struggle his wand had snapped, you got yours out of the pocket inside your dress and stupefied him. You got up to run outside and another one of them came at you and when you managed to hit her with a disarming spell she had tripped back and her skull smashed against the edge of the bar. After that you managed to hide behind the bar where the aurors and Graves found you. When you finish you cover your face with your hand.  
“I… I didn’t mean to… To kill her” You say.  
Graves waits until you uncover your face to talk again “Why didn’t you apparate?”  
“I froze. I didn’t know what to do and didn’t want any of them tailing me home”  
“Why would they follow you? Did they seem especially interested in you?”  
“I don’t know… I was there? Maybe they didn’t want any witnesses” Your brain races and images flash in front of your eyes. You take a deep breath or as deep as you can.  
“Your wand is being checked right now to see what spells and curses have been casted in the last twenty four hours. Once the process ends and if your story checks out, you’ll be free to go” Graves explains and you nod.

A few hours go by and you fall asleep with your head resting the table, you wake up startled when Graves clears his throat “You’re free to go. Two aurors will escort you home. Please don’t leave the city, we might need to contact you again”  
You nod and take his coat from around your shoulders and hand it to him “Thank you”  
He nods and ushers the aurors in an authoritative tone to follow his instructions and stay sharp.  
Once you’re back at your small apartment you decide on taking a hot bath. You sink into the tub and close your eyes, trying to breath deeply to calm your nerves. You keep going back at the moment that girl’s head slammed against the edge of the bar, the sound it made, keep thinking that you killed her. You know the odds are stacked against you, she almost certainly was pure blood, you on the other hand didn’t want to even think how that would make you look in their eyes. Your eyes start to fall closed, the water starts to get cold and you get out of the tub, put on your pajamas on and head to bed, to try and get some sleep, but you are aware that you, probably, won’t get any luck. 

After a while you get up and go to the kitchen, find your bottle of fire whiskey and take a siwg, nomags might have sworn off alcohol, but you didn’t, so you start to drink and sit on the sofá. The fire whiskey starts to affect you, heat spreads over you body and you relax on the sofa, close your eyes and place the bottle on the coffee table, you start to doze off, your eyelids feeling heavy, you feel tired as if the adrenaline is finally starting to run out. 

You wake at the sound of someone aparating inside your apartment, you get up and take your wand, looking around and trying to locate the intruder, you see a shadow in your room and walk towards it as silently as you can, moving slowly, you hear a voice and recognize it from The Unicorn. One of the Grindelwald supporters. You stand behind the door for a few moments, considering your options but, no matter what you decide to do, the person inside your room will notice. 

Taking a deep breath you slam the door open and scream “PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!” The curse lands on the wall and makes a dent on it as the man crouches down to dodge it, then points his wand at you and says “Aveda Kedavra!” You hide behind the wall and let out your breath. This man is here to kill you and the aurors that had brought you home were long gone, your eyes land on the bottle and an idea forms in your head.  
“Accio!” You whisper and take the bottle mid air, still hiding, your hands tremble but you force yourself to concentrate on what you need to do.  
“Come out… Come out, wherever you are” The man sings and laughs as he starts to walk towards the door “I thought about making this painless for you, but where’s the fun in that. My friends and I could have so much fun with you”  
“What are you doing here?” You ask trying to distract him.  
“What do you think? I came to kill you, but now I think I’ll break your wand and take you to meet my friends”  
You know you can’t allow that to happen. You’ve heard the stories and you know what will happen if he does that “I thought… Men like you were only interested in pure bloods”  
“We are… But girls like you make for good toys”  
You get up and throw the liquor bottle inside the room and, while it is in the air, shout “”INCENDIO!” The enchantment hits the bottle and it explodes, making the man slam his head against the wall, he slumps down and you put the flames off as fast as you can. Without taking your eyes of him you summon your Patronus and instruct it to find Percival Graves, the only person you can think about at the moment “Tell him… One of them came for me”  
Your Patronus vanishes and you sit with your wand and the man’s wand in your hand.

Percival Graves is sitting at his desk when the Patronus appears, a graceful swan, the voice coming out of it he can recognize as soon as he hears it. It tells him “One of them came for me” He knows what that means. He apparates at the address she gave and he sees her standing in the living room “He’s there” She says and he looks inside the corner he can see the man. The room smells of smoke, he sees the places where the flames had catch, and then walks up to the man, lying unconscious on the floor. He sends his own Patronus to get two of his most trusted aurors there as soon as possible.

You look as the two aurors arrive at your apartment, Graves gives them instructions in a low voice and in a short while they’re out of there. Along with the man that attacked you.  
“What will they do to him?” You ask Graves.  
“Interrogate him, once he is awake again” He explains “If he has some useful information we might be able to arrest some more of them”  
You nod and take a deep breath, looking around the apartment, inside your room “I…” You don’t even know what you say.  
“You can’t stay here” Graves says matter of factly “They obviously know where you live. There’s obviously a mole in my team, too” He states.  
“And where am I going to go?” You ask exasperated “I can’t afford moving out. I have my sister to take care of”  
“Your sister is perfectly safe in Ilvermorny. So she’ll stay there” Graves states “As for you having to move out it is not a discussion. You don’t have to worry about money” He says and you turn towards him.  
“Oh, really? Not everyone has the same luck as you” You spit.  
“No. I am aware of that. That is why I’m taking responsibility over this” He says “Personal responsibility. Pack your stuff”  
“I’m not living my house because some…” you don’t finish speaking because suddenly Percival Graves is standing in front of you and holding your shoulders.  
“I said: Pack. Your. Stuff”  
“I’m not one of your aurors” You say seething with rage.  
“I don’t care. I’m not discussing this with you. I’m telling what you’re going to do. And you’ll do it” He says in a low even voice. His tone does not allow for discussion, but you decide to push a little more.  
“What I do is not up to you” You say trying to step away.  
“Right now it is. Do as you’re told” Graves is giving off a very authoritative energy and you look at him definitely “Go get dressed and pack some clothes. Now”

You turn around and roll your eyes, then walk back into your room and get changed into a white shirt, black skirt that falls just below your knees, black stockings, a cardigan and pull on your good coat. A quick fix of your hair with your wand and a hat, then you pick some clothes and place then on your small suitcase “Ready” You say looking at Graves’ back.  
“Let’s go then” He says and grabs your hand, apparating the both of you on the lobby of a small but nice hotel, Percival walks straight towards the front desk, where a small house elf greets him.  
“We need a room, for two. Absolute secrecy. MACUSA business. If anyone asks you come straight to me first” He explains.  
The house elf nods “Yes, sir. Understood, sir” He says and makes a key float from the wall behind him “Room 304, sir. No one will know you’re here with your… Friend”  
You roll your eyes and wait for Percival to finish, then both of you get into the elevator. You look at him “You do realize how this looks?”  
“My main concern is keeping alive right now. Not how this looks like”  
You shake your head “Oh, good”  
Percival says nothing and looks at you out of the corner of his eye “I can take you back to your apartment. Where they already found you once”  
You sigh and swallow your words. You like being alive and your younger sister needs you. You both walk into the room, the bed is big and the room is small but luxurious. There’s a small bathroom with a tub and a shower.  
“You can ask for whatever you want at the front desk. Food, books, I’ll take care of it” He says and you sigh.  
“Yes, that sounds… I’ll do that” You concede.

A few days go by before you start to get comfortable in your new environment and situation. The only person that comes by is Percival Graves and you start to relax in his presence and out of it, too. You can’t really leave the room, lest you risk being followed back to the hotel and put yourself, and everyone else, at risk. You don’t bother with wearing anything else than undergarments. Graves doesn’t see it, unphased by it. He doesn’t seem to be affected by you at all. It bothers you, he should be exactly the kind of guy that is affected by you. You find yourself wanting Percival Graves to be affected by you. But sometimes he stares and you wonder if he is, in fact, affected and hiding it really well.

You’re laying on bed, your legs propped against the wall, reading one of the nomag books you’ve asked for when he comes into the room. You keep reading even when you are aware that he is there, you can hear the door closing and sigh, turning to look at him, but say nothing. You can see he’s not in the best of moods, not that he is ever, but it seems like today is worse.

There is a certain tension in the air as you look at him, you stretch and get up, kicking your legs a little “I’m losing my mind in this room” You say looking at him.  
Percival stares at you “Better crazy than dead”  
“You say that because you have… You have everything” You counter and step towards Graves “Even if you didn’t have that job… You’d still have everything. The money, the… The… All”  
“I’ll let that slide because I am aware that this is a stressful situation”  
“Slide? You think… You really think you’re in any position to let anything slide?” You press your finger on his chest and Graves grips your wrist, pushing you against the wall.  
“Looks like I am” He says in a low voice, he takes both your wrists in his hand and holds them above your head, his other hand grips your jaw and he makes you stare at him “Do you think I don’t know what you’re doing? Because I do” He drags his nose over your jaw, his warm breath bathing over your skin, you squirm against him, and try to move closer to his body.  
“You do?” You defy him and struggle against him “I don’t think you do”  
Percival smashes his lips to yours, still holding your jaw and wrists, you gasp and open up to him, lifting one leg and using it to wrap around his hip and pull him closer to you, humming against his lips.  
You pull away and smirk “Is it working?” You ask.  
“What do you think?” He says and swivels his hips, the outline of his half hard cock dragging against you, making you moan. Graves tugs on the sash of your robe and looks at your undergarments, licking his lips, one of his hands falling on to your waist as he tugs you slightly away from the wall “You’re a fucking nightmare” He says and kisses you again “Prancin’ around like this” He mutters and his other hand tangles in your hair, tugging softly and bringing your face closer to him “I should make you beg for it”  
“I don’t beg” You say.  
“We’ll see about that” Percival counters and you want to slap the smirk off of his face. He kisses you again and tugs on the straps of your camisole, exposing your breasts and bending down to suck on one of your nipples, you moan and let your head fall against the wall. 

Your hands fly to his hair and you marvel at how soft it is, your nails scratch the sides of his head and Percival grunts against your exposed chest, his other hands tugs on your drawers, you moan again and Graves looks up at you. You can read the smirk on his eyes and you roll your own. He parts from your chest and stands straight, he tears your drawers and you slap his chest “I’ll get you new ones”  
You start to unbutton his waistcoast and then his shirt, drag your fingers down his chest and then undo his pants, he brushes your hands away and pushes his pants down, then lifts you up by grabbing the backs of your thighs and you instinctively wrap your arms around his neck, he lets go of one of your thighs and then wraps his hand around his cock, lining it up with you and entering you slowly. You gasp and look at him, the stretch of his cock burns a little, but you kiss him again and he pulls his hips back, then slowly thrusts in “Fuck” You grunt and hold on as he pulls away again, almost all the way out, then back in, this time sharply, almost knocking the air out of you.  
“I fucking knew you’d feel like this” He says looking at you and biting down on your lip, his teeth drag against it, making you shiver as you cling to his shoulders “Fucking velvet” He grunts out and gives another punishing thrust “Just like this”

You cry out, nodding “Yes… Yes… Just like that” You moan, your nails dig on the skin of his shoulders, your anckles locked behind his back “God… You’re the worst” You say and dig your nails deeper on his shoulder, making him hiss. Percival takes that as a cue to thrust faster and harder, you’re starting to worry someone will hear the two of you going at it, is already embarrasing enough that if someone saw you they’d think you’re his girlfriend, they also have to listen to how he is making you feel. You cover your mouth with your hand and he shakes his head, takes your hand and holds it with one of his own against the wall.  
“I want to hear every sound you make” He says almost angrily and, letting go of your hand, pinches your nipples, your back arches, and Percival looks at you with dark, heavy lidded eyes then pinches your nipple again and you cry out, he swallows the sound with a fiery kiss. His hips still pushing in and out of you, the drag of his cock against your walls making you close your eyes.

You feel a feather light touch on your clit and realize is Percival using his powers to make you cum, you grunt and let your head fall against the wall again, cursing under your breath as your toes curls and your walls clamp around him, you cry out his name, close your eyes, feeling him thrust and pulse inside you until he pulls out of you and comes. He moves and lets you fall on the bed, you stare at him and he raises an eyebrow “Hope that helped take the edge off” He says and you roll your eyes again, he pulls his pants up and lays beside you, getting his breath back.  
“Don’t you have somewhere to be?”  
“Yes, right here. I said I’d make you beg for it”


End file.
